The Breakup and Makeup of Lily and James
by Mrs. Summers-Potter-Darcy
Summary: Lily and James have a secret. They've been dating, for a while. What happens when they break-up?
1. Astronomy Tower and Passionate Breakup

Astronomy Tower and Passionate Breakup

It was 9:00 and still no James Potter. "Where is he?" Lily thought quite impatiently.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, I got help up by Filch and his stupid new cat, Mrs. Norris," James said as he entered the Astronomy Tower.

Lily just rolled her eyes before bouncing across the tower into her boyfriend's arms and giving him a gentle kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

As far as Hogwarts knew (including their friends), Lily Evans and James Potter did not get along. James was always irritating Lily and constantly asking her out in the most annoying and obscene ways, and Lily was always hexing the fool for bothering her. Secretly, James and Lily had been going strong for 6 months; the fighting was just a part of the plan.

"Mmm," James said as pulled away from his girlfriend, "Lily, love, we really need to talk."

"WHAT?" Lily yelled. Did her boyfriend, her one true love, just say those words? The four most hated words in the entire world? Nothing good never followed those words.

"Lily, I love you but -," James was suddenly cut off.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No, no!"

"You just said we really needed to talk. That is always the precursor to a break-up speech." Lily explained while crying.

"No, no! It's just that I need, want, have to let my friends know about you. About us. About this," He explained, pulling Lily's hand over his heart.

"No, I can't."

"What?"

"No, I'm so sorry, but I just can't, not yet," he said, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Well, why the hell not?" he asked getting a little frustrated. He kept the secret that he was madly in love and that he found the one away from his best friends for over 6 months. She owed him this at least.

"Because telling Peter, and Remus and Sirius" she hissed the last one out. Just because she was with James didn't mean she had to like his best friend. "Means that Sirius will blab his mouth and in 5 minutes the whole school will know."

"Who cares Lily?" James

"James, I love you, I truly do, but -."

"But what, Lily? Are you afraid that Little Miss Perfect's reputation will ruined if she is found dating Mr. Troublemaker?" he yelled, his eyes watering.

"James it's not that it's just. I don't know," she confessed, tears streaming down her face.

"Lils, that's not good enough this time. It's either tell our friends, I can't keep lying to them, or-," he stopped suddenly, letting the tears roll off his chin.

"Break-up," she finished.

"Yes," he whispered staring into her emerald eyes.

Lily placed her hands gently on either side of James' face, and looked deep into his eyes. Emerald and Hazel. She wiped the tears from both cheeks and James did the same for Lily. She touched her forehead to his and kissed him. Not just any kiss, this was the most passionate kiss either had ever received or given. After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart; their breath ragged. She looked at James Potter and said "my hearts one true desire." And with that, Lily left the Astronomy Tower.

.


	2. Telling the truth and promises

Telling the Truth and Promises

More than a month later, the painful secret breakup of Lily and James still struck the school. Lily stopped laughing and spent even more time with schoolwork. James followed the rules, turned in his homework and stopped hexing Snivellus's and, of course, asking Lily out. James noticed Lily never came to dinner or breakfast and usually had a small lunch; her thin frame was getting even thinner and was almost obscene skinny. Lily notice James tuned out his friends and stopped being good at Quidditch.

It was obvious; James and Lily missed each other.

"Prongsie," Sirius began.

"What?" James growled, irritated at his best friend.

"You're extremely boring nowadays."

"Yeah, Prongs, for once Padfoot's right. What's wrong?" Remus, the ever wiser Marauder, asked.

"You can't tell, promise?" James asked, he was through with all the lies, I mean they weren't together anymore right?

"Yeah mate, we promise," Sirius said seriously. (A/N: Not a pun)

"Last month, I broke up with Lily," James began, tears getting caught in his throat.

"Lily? Lily Evans?" Remus asked. James just merely nodded.

"How? When? Why?"

"We fell in love seven months ago. She was afraid of others finding out and I wanted to tell you. It was not an easy breakup to say the least," James spilled.

"How the hell did you get her to go out with you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I spent the summer at my Aunt's house, remember? That's why you couldn't come over. Well Lily happens to live right beside my Aunt. We met and it just happened. The end," James stared at his hands. "Well that's it."

"You kept this a secret from us for seven months?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, James, I thought Marauders told each other everything," Sirius yelled at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, that's all I can say," James said with expressionless eyes.

"It's alright mate," Remus said. Sirius glared at him. He glared right back.

"Thanks Moony, Padfoot," James said. "You too Wormtail."

Meanwhile, Lily's eyes were red and puffy; she had just got done crying for the seventh hundredth time that day.

"Lils?" her friend Alice began. "Lils." That's what _he_ called her. She felt the tears coming back.

"What?" she choked.

"You not eating, you're skinner than a rail, you're not yelling at the boys anymore and you're constantly crying. What's wrong?"

"I fell in love, and then screwed it up," Lily confessed.

"What?"

"Seven months ago, I fell in love with James Potter."

"WHAT?" Alice repeated.

"I fell in love with James. We told no one, and he wanted to tell. I was afraid and we broke up. The end."

"Sweetie," Alice began.

Lily glared up at her best friend. Only James was allowed to call her that.

"A) Go talk to him and B) How could you not tell me?" Alice screamed in her ears.

"A) I can't and B) I'm sorry," Lily cried. Alice could see how much this was hurting her friend and she left the girls dormitories in search of the boys'.

"Oi! James Potter! I need to talk to you!" Alice yelled once she made it into the Marauders' layer.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Umm, my best friend in the whole wide freaking world is crying her eyes out over you," she accused.

"She told you?" he asked, getting angry. He wasn't allowed to tell his friends, true he told them anyways, but anyways. She was breaking her own rule; the one rule that broke them up.

"I forced it out of her. It doesn't take much to force the truth out of an anorexic 17 year old girl who just so happens to be trying to drown in her own tears," she said caustically.

"She put this on herself, Alice," he yelled, tears streaming down his face. James had only cried in front of one person in his whole life, Lily.

"Talk to her, she misses you," Alice whispered before exiting. Sirius looked at James; he had never seen his best friend like this before.

"James?" he began tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it," James sobbed into his pillow. "Please I need some time alone."

And with that, Sirius, Remus and Peter left a crying James in the dormitory alone. Sirius took one last look at his broken friend and vowed that he would make Lily and James come together again


	3. Confrontations

Okay sorry, I had lost my written copy for this chapter, but I found it and here it is.

"Lily?" The sleeping redhead did not stir. It took three long crying hours until she fell into a dreamless sleep. "Lily Billy?" Still no response. "LILY EVANS!" Remus Lupin yelled into her ear.

"Agh!" Lily screamed and fell out of her bed. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I really truly tried to wake up you up gently, but you wouldn't budge," the werewolf said eyeing the tearstains on her pillow. "Tough night?" he guessed.

"You can say that," she whispered her throat scratchy. Something dawned on her, "Remus why are you in my dormitory? No wait better question, how are you in my dormitory?"

"Ugh, Sirius told me. You just fly a broomstick up here," he confessed. "Lily, I'm here because we really need you to come to the Gryffindor/ Slytherin Quidditch game."

"What? Why? I hate Quidditch," she practically screamed. She would've if her throat had let her.

"No you don't, Lily don't lie to yourself. James told us everything last night," he said while Lily started up the waterworks. "James can't get his head out of the gutter, this gutter being you. And if the captain can't focus then there is no way we can win, and if James loses to Slytherin he'll be even more depressed," Remus said, his light brown eyes pleading.

"He broke up with me. If anyone should be depressed it's me," Lily accused.

"Yeah, because the constant crying and the fact you look like a malnourished orphan in the U.S.S.R. screams not depressed. And if James was telling the truth, he gave you an option. Was he lying?" Remus asked pointedly.

Lily didn't speak and at the moment she really hated the fact that she was really close to Remus (even though she had barely spoken ten words to him in the last month) and couldn't lie to him.

"Come on, I think breakfast is still going on. If you get dressed quickly we can still make it before the game," he said while rising up from her bed, extending his hand out to help her up.

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar. You have just forgotten what being hungry feels like. Heartbreak has taken its place. That's why you're so thin. I honestly believe that you are the only girl in the world who loses weight after a breakup," he said trying to crack a lame joke at the end.

"What are you a mind reader?" Lily thought to herself. "Fine I'll go, give me ten minutes to get ready." Remus nodded his head and left her room, hoping Padfoot kept up his end of "The Plan."

"Coming Prongs?" Sirius asked his friend.

"No, I don't want to play today. I suck at Quidditch now and I'll lose to stupid Slytherins and everyone will hate me," James said rather morosely.

"Come on mate, you're James Potter the greatest chaser/captain of all time. You sucking is still better than those green trolls at their best. James get over her," Sirius added noticing his pep talk wasn't helping.

"How can you say that? I love her Black! It's not something you can just 'get over'," he said making the air quotes.

"I know, but no one ends up with the person they fell in love with whenever they were eleven. She's your first love, you'll have more," he said trying to perk up his friend. "There are more fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but she was the best," James said depressingly.

"Yeah well, forget her for an hour and a half to play the stupid game, then wallow in your misery some more Prongs," Sirius said as he drug his best friend out onto the pitch by his messy jet black hair.

"Ow, Padfoot that hurts! I'll come willingly!" James yelled to his friend as Sirius let him go chuckling.


End file.
